


Blood and Tribute

by CoffeeQuill



Series: All Things Turn to Dust [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Consensual Biting, Cruelty, Dominant Alex, Dominant Lafayette, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Human John, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Manipulation, Negotiations, Painful Sex, Pining, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sacrilege, Sadism, Scared John, Self-Esteem Issues, Teasing, Vampire AU, Vampire Alexander, Vampire Lafayette, brutal sex, gagging, self-inflicted pain, submissive John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeQuill/pseuds/CoffeeQuill
Summary: “Come with me,” Hamilton said. “The Marquis and I need to speak with you urgently.”Their presence was so intimidating and… otherworldly. It had John biting his lip, curling his toes in his boots. “Okay,” he said. “Okay - just a minute-”“Now.”





	Blood and Tribute

**Author's Note:**

> Note the tags and navigate away if it isn't your style.
> 
> This story marks the start of John's relationship as Alex and Laf's blood source. As I've said on Tumblr, Alex and Laf are not kind to him and certainly are not here. Be advised.

The wind blew past the house with biting ferocity and his candle’s flame flickered in the chilly air. Every glass had a cold frost clinging to it and even writing became frustrating when fingers refused to work properly. A thick cloud of sickness hung over the whole camp, and wherever you walked, there was a sense of looming death.

John was huddled at his desk, two blankets wrapped tight around him as he scribbled down the letter. He struggled to keep his writing neat, his fingers numb even through his gloves, and he took a deep breath as he glanced towards the candle. He dipped the quill in ink and sighed heavily, sleep pulling at his eyelids even as he fought it off. The aide he shared the room with was asleep, and though he longed to join him, he needed to finish letters for home so they could be mailed in the morning. It was difficult to find time for personal matters, not when Washington needed every aide’s assistance, and night endeavors they became.

War, John had decided, was not glorious in any way. Rebellions were not as righteous and glorious as he had expected. Rebelling against the crown was not nearly as exciting as he had hoped. How could it be, when here they sat, freezing and starving to death in the cold, while the British enjoyed warm beds in Philadelphia? Where was the glory in writing letters, sitting in the house all day while others went out and shed their blood? John ached for a chance at battlefield success. He ached for victory.

What they received instead was dozens upon dozens of sick and dying soldiers, sick and starving and frozen half to death as smallpox and frostbite crept upon them.  There was a sense of desolation, of doom, that John couldn’t shake. Perhaps being an aide-de-camp was his best possible situation - the aides were fed well, after all - but looking at things now, he wanted nothing more than the warm halls of the Charleston plantation. How much time did they have left? How long until spring, when the British rose from Philadelphia and decimated the already weak rebellion?

John didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to think about it.

And there were other things to think about. 

He couldn’t help his smile as two pairs of handsome eyes came to mind, dropping the quill to pull the blankets closer around himself. He pictured soft brown locks, silky against his fingers, and black curls that brushed against his skin. He imagined strong hands that took hold of him, commanding, telling him exactly what to do, a warm mouth against his own as he was taken -

As his own body stirred at the filthy thought, John swallowed and shoved it away, pushing down on his growing erection. No, no, no - he couldn't get into those thoughts again. He couldn't think of those piercing eyes, those cocky smiles, their effortless authority. It was his dirty secret come out to play and it was a beast he struggled to keep a leash on. Once again, those harsh words dug into his mind.

_ Filthy. _

_ Wrong. _

_ Immoral. _

_ Sinful. _

What would they do if they knew? Pull away in revulsion? Make him the pariah of the aides, the hated one, lose Washington’s favor? Would they find him disgusting? Maybe they would humiliate him in front of the soldiers, ruin his reputation, have him sent home in shame. He began to feel sick and he took a deep breath, shaking. Good Lord, he must been worse than he’d thought. What sane man desired two other males at  _ once? _

He dug his teeth into his bottom lip, drawing blood, and pushed down on his erection, his nerves coming alive with the pain. He gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to let the arousal continue, and wondered if he needed to fetch himself snow for this to pass. He grumbled at the thought and stood, shuffling his papers together. As he set them inside the desk, shutting the drawer, he picked up the candle to blow it out-

“Laurens?”

He looked up and stared as Hamilton stepped into the room, pushing the door ajar. “Yes?” he asked softly, his stomach twisting at the timing.

“Come with me,” Hamilton said. “The Marquis and I need to speak with you urgently.”

Their presence was so intimidating and… otherworldly. It had John biting his lip, curling his toes in his boots. “Okay,” he said. “Okay - just a minute-”

“Now.”

John sighed, then set the candle down and grabbed his cloak. Wrapping it around himself, he followed Hamilton out of the room and into the chilly air of the hallway. Hamilton’s hair glistened in the passing firelight and John ached to know what it felt like between his fingers -

Their room was only a short walk away and Hamilton gestured for John to enter first. John obeyed, stepping into the spacious bedroom. As he looked up, his eyes fell upon a desk full of French trinkets. A painting on an easel stood in the corner, depicting the palace of Versailles. It was a reminder that these were French soldiers; though Hamilton was West Indian, Lafayette had brought him to France and both spoke French often.

Lafayette himself was stretched out on the bed, propped up among pillows with a glass of wine in hand. “Laurens,” he greeted easily, that sweet accent sending shivers down John’s spine. “Sit. Pour him a glass, Alex.”

A chair stood in the middle of the room and John obeyed, sliding into it. He watched as Hamilton walked to the desk and took the wine bottle, pouring out two glasses before turning back to him. He accepted the glass with a smile before taking a long sip. “So,” he said slowly. “... What do we need to speak about?”

Hamilton’s hand settled on the back of the chair beside him as he and Lafayette shared a look. “You start,” Lafayette said. “You were so eager.”

Hamilton eyed him, then looked down at John. “Do you believe in monsters, John?”

John blinked. He stared up at Hamilton. “I… I don’t,” he said. “Unless you mean… the devil.”

Hamilton snorted, then took a sip of wine. “Cute.”

John stared up at him, frowning. Lafayette cleared his throat, standing from the bed. “What we mean,” he said, “is do you believe in  _ other  _ sorts of monsters?

John blinked. “There are no other monsters,” he said.

“But there are.” Lafayette smirked and took a step closer, then another, slow and precise. “... Not the kind you would expect to see in this world. They’re difficult to find in a crowd.”

“Creatures with unholy desires,” Hamilton growled. They both began to circle John and he shivered, taking a long gulp of wine. “Desires for which they would be condemned and cast out. Shunned by society, should they be discovered. Certainly you can imagine our meaning.”

John swallowed. He stared down at his hands, trying not to shake. God, did they know his heart? Did they know how he pined after them, ached for their affection, their approval? Why else would they tease him so? Their amused smirks told all; they knew, and they wanted to make him squirm. He shakily took another gulp of wine.

“What do you think of such monsters?”

John stared at the wine in his glass. “I don’t know,” he said quietly. “I don’t - I don’t know.”

Hamilton and Lafayette glanced at each other. Lafayette’s hand settled on John’s shoulder - large, his grip strong, exactly as John had imagined. “Think on it,” he said. “Go to bed, Laurens. Come back tomorrow night.”

The authority in his voice had John squirming, but without a word he stood and took the last sip of his wine. He set it on the table, nodded to them, then turned and hurried out of the room. Outside, he took a deep breath of the cold air and tried to calm his racing heart.

Hours later, he still twisted and turned in his cot, struggling to make sense of it all. What could possibly be their intention behind the interaction? Wine and a single question?

Dawn was creeping through their window when he finally fell asleep.

John stood outside their door the next night, pacing nervously back and forth as he stared at the floor. He’d seen them retire for dinner, and could hear their soft conversation inside.

Why was he so frightened? So pathetic? He let out a shaky breath, shivering in the cold draft of the hallway. He looked up as an aide walked past, giving him an odd look.

He’d been antsy all day, looking forward to this meeting - missed letters, daydreaming, losing focus. Even now, he could barely keep his thoughts together, anxious for what was to come. More nonsensical questions? Something else entirely?

“What are you waiting for?”

John looked up. Hamilton stood at the door, frowning at him. John bit his lip, then turned to him. “Just thinking,” he said. Hamilton blinked at him, but let him by.

Both men were fully dressed, though their military coats were tossed aside for regular ones. Once again, both had glasses of wine in hand, and Hamilton stood beside the chair that Lafayette sat in. “John,” Lafayette greeted warmly, and he took a sip of wine. “Sit. Make yourself comfortable.”

John flickered his gaze around the room before walking to the other bed, sitting down. There was no offer of wine this time, though the bottle sat half-full on the desk.

“So.” Lafayette cleared his throat. “Have you thought more on what we spoke of last night?”

He hadn’t. In fact, he’d tried his damn hardest to forget what was said, for his own sanity’s sake. Not that he was successful. “No,” he admitted. “Well - I mean - y-you’re going to have to be… more specific about the monster in question. I’m not - I’m not quite sure what your meaning is.”

Hamilton shared a look with Lafayette before he came to the bed, sitting beside John - too close, much too close. “We spoke of…  _ unholy desires,  _ did we not?” he asked. His hair shone in the candlelight, the wine on his breath. Outside, the wind howled. “Dark needs that could lead to condemnation. Hatred of others. An insatiable hunger.” His hand drifted to John’s lap, to his crotch, suddenly squeezing - 

John sucked in a breath and grabbed his wrist, yanking it away. “What the he-”

Lafayette’s hand came to his shoulder, gripping him with impossible strength that nearly made John whimper. “We want nothing more than for you to be the one who satisfies  _ our  _ cravings.”

“What are you  _ talking  _ about?” John whimpered. He stood and pulled away, only to be grabbed and shoved down with more force than was possible. He let out a pained whine as Hamilton threw a leg over his waist, straddling him. “No,  _ no-” _

“We want you, John.” Hamilton’s voice was rough and deep, sending shivers through John as he leaned down to kiss his neck. John squeezed his eyes shut, gasping, letting out a whimper. “We want you to be ours. We want you to give us what we  _ need.” _

“You want me,” John gasped. He stared up at them, eyes wide. “Y-You’re serious - wait,  _ Hamilto-” _

“Alex,” Hamilton muttered. He looked up from where he was beginning to unbutton John’s shirt “It’s Alex.”

“We know you want us, little one.” Lafayette drawled. He sat on the bed, reaching out to cup John’s cheek. “We know your filthy desires. Your lingering looks give you away.”

John couldn't speak as Alex pulled his coat off of him, followed by his shirt. He let out a hiss, “Cold!” Alex reached for the blanket at the end of the bed and tossed it at him with little care. John wrapped it around himself quickly, goosebumps rising on his skin. Alex leaned down to kiss him, taking control of his mouth in a way that had John melted beneath him.

Lafayette settled back into his chair, watching with predatory eyes as he sipped his wine. “Not too eager, my doll,” he drawled. He unbuckled his belt with one hand, slipping a hand beneath. “Have patience.”

Alex made a frustrated sound in his throat but seemed to obey regardless, his hands coming to take John’s belt off. John stared, feeling delirious, as Alex’s cold hand wrapped around his cock; he let out a gasp and whine, bucking his hips up. “Too cold, t-too -”

“Quiet,” Alex hissed, pulling John’s cock free from his pants. He began stroking as he kissed John again, silencing his moans. He tugged his pants down with the other hand until they both pulled away, breathless. Then Alex pulled back and began undressing, tossing his coat and shirt to the floor. His belt, pants and boots quickly followed, and he leaned forward to kiss John again.

John let out a whimper as he was pushed on his back, Alex kneeling between his legs. There was something arousing about the position, being so helpless and submissive beneath Alex. His stomach twisted and he couldn't help but wonder if he’d started something that he didn't have the power to stop. Two fingers were shoved into his mouth,  _ “Suck,”  _ and he stared at Alex before obeying. “Good boy…”

Something in his chest purred at the praise and he continued to suck on Alex’s fingers like sweets. Alex pulled his hand back, then with one hand, pushed John’s legs further apart. He looked over his shoulder, “Can I open him?”

Lafayette seemed to consider. “... Go ahead. Gentle with him.”

Alex turned back to John, lust in his eyes, before a finger pressed flush against his hole. John gasped and pushed his hips up, startled by the contact. “Wait. Wai-”

As Alex’s finger pushed inside, he let out a whine and squirmed. “Stop complaining,” Alex snapped. “It's fucking annoying.” He pushed one hand on John’s hip before promptly pushing in the second finger beside the first.

John let out a cry, curling his toes at the harsh stretch. “A-Alex - fuck!” He arched his back, beginning to pant as Alex thrust his fingers inside him. “Fuck, fuck, oh God - “

Alex spit into his other palm, then lathered his cock with it. Pulling his fingers out, he pushed John’s hips down and lined himself up with his hole. He entered in one thrust, drawing a pained yell as John squirmed.  _ “Gentle,”  _ Lafayette growled from behind, and Alex grumbled before beginning his thrusts.

John whimpered and squirmed, hips pinned in place. It was a terrible burning sensation, stretching him around Alex’s cock, no real gentleness behind the actions. Alex’s hand closed around his cock, pumping him, still just as cold, and John shivered as he cried out. Alex silenced him with a kiss, a hand digging into his hair to pull, tugging John closer. His thrusts turned harsher, brutal, digging deep inside him. As his stomach began to ache, Alex dug his nails into his sides - John let out a yelp, arching his back as tears formed in his eyes. “Stop, stop, hurts - Alex!  _ Alex!” _

“Hush, darling,” Lafayette cooed. He appeared beside them, lying next to John. “... Don’t hold your tears back. Alex loves when they cry.”

John stared at him, then another harsh thrust pulled a gasp from his lips. Lafayette cupped his cheek before kissing him and John squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears fall down his cheeks. When they parted, he gasped for breath and let out a wail.

“Fuck, he's so  _ tight,”  _ Alex growled. “Fucking virgin, damn it…”

Every thrust stung, pushing him up on the bed. He let out another whine, digging his fingers into the sheets as Alex gripped his hips. Lafayette growled, a raspy  _ “Fill him up, darling,”  _ and Alex let out a deep moan as he buried himself inside. John could only pant for breath as warmth spilled inside him, his hole aching, whimpering in pain.

Alex disappeared, out of view. Gentle hands took hold of him, turning him onto his stomach, rubbing circles on his leg, and John let out a sob. “Please,” he begged. “It hurts - it hurts - “

“Shh, little one.” Lafayette pressed soft kisses to his neck, continuing to rub gently. He wrapped one arm around his chest, then lifted himself slightly. “You’re being so good for us - so obedient, so perfect…”

The head of his cock, big and slippery, pushed against his hole. John sucked in a breath and struggled to pull away, only to be pulled back beneath Lafayette. “Stay here, darling. Deep breaths.”

“Don’t want it,” John whimpered. “Don’t - don’t - please, please, it hurts so bad, don’t make me…”

“Alex,” Lafayette growled. “Do you know what the word  _ gentle  _ means?”

“You never defined gen-”

_ “Gentle does not have him terrified and in pain!”  _

The room fell silent. John buried his face in the pillow, letting out a sob. “I-I want to go to bed-”

“Not yet, little one.” Lafayette laid on his side, pulling John against his chest. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, then slipped a hand to John’s cock. “We will fix all of it. A few more minutes.”

John let out a pained moan as he was pumped, his cock erect and rosy with arousal. “Lafayette,” he whined. “Oh - oh God…”

“Make your sounds, sweet boy. Let it all go.” Lafayette rubbed him faster, mouthing at his neck, drawing pleasured whimpers from his lips. “Spend your release…”

John could barely hold himself back, letting out a cry as he came. He bucked his hips and trembled, sweat clinging to his skin, as his release shot onto the mattress-

Burst of pain in his neck, sharp pain shooting through his skin and muscles, and John screamed. He shoved a hand at Lafayette, gasping for breath, his vision blurring. Teeth in his throat, warm blood spilling against him, his vision spinning - he squirmed out from beneath Lafayette and off the bed, hitting the floor. In an instant, he was on his feet, sprinting for the door. He reached for the handle, his heart racing in his chest, pounding like a drum that was about to burst.

“Where the  _ hell  _ do you think you're going?”

John let out a sob as Alex pulled him back, throwing him to the ground with a  _ thud.  _ “What the fuck?” he demanded through the tears. “What the fuck  _ are  _ you?”

“What do you think we were talking about earlier, darling?” Alex hissed. He bared his teeth, two long fangs sticking out in place of canines. They shone in the candlelight. “We’re monsters.  _ Vampires.” _

John could only stare at him, shaking.

Lafayette stood, flicking his tongue against his own fangs. “We need blood to function,” he said. “Human blood from a source. Our last boy is sick and it has poisoned his blood. We want… we  _ need  _ someone new. Your blood is so sweet…”

“You’re what we want,” Alex drawled.

John whimpered. He pressed a hand to his neck, then pulled it away to stare at the blood. His gaze flickered between them and he trembled, horror in his eyes.

“We’ve been eyeing you for weeks,” Lafayette said. He stood and walked to John, who froze in place. As he crouched down, he took gentle hold of his arm. “We’re hungry, John. Starving. We need blood, or we will grow weak and helpless. We will be unable to do anything for this revolution unless we have a human.”

“What do I get for it?” John whispered.

“Smart,” Alex muttered.

Lafayette smiled, then took John’s hand. “Our protection,” he said. “Without any trouble at all, we can keep you safe. The best treatment possible. And we will give you our blood - the consumption of which will heal you and slow your aging. You will be young, healthy, and beautiful for many years, and we will introduce you to worlds of pleasure.”

“... What if I say no?”

“We kill you and hide the body,” said Alex. John paled. “There are people in this world who seek to destroy our kind. We are quite happy with our situation as is. No discardable human will ruin that, and we will take no chances on your word.”

John swallowed. His hands refused to stop shaking. Healing, slow aging, safety - or death? He had no doubt they would follow through with killing him to protect their identities. How bad did he crave their approval? How much did he want their love, their attention, their affection? He swallowed and tried to weigh the options. It was incredibly clear.

“Okay,” he whispered. “Okay. I’ll… I’ll do it.”

“Good boy,” Lafayette cooed. John blushed at the praise. He ran his finger up John’s neck, gathering blood, and popped it in his mouth. “Mm…” After licking it clean, he picked up John bridal-style and carried him back to the bed. John took a shaky breath, his ass continuing to ache terribly. “Everything hurts,” he whined.

“Shh, little one.” Lafayette gently laid him down on the bed, then settled beside him. He ran his fingers down John’s belly and leaned down to his neck. “... Deep breaths.”

John swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut. Lafayette’s fangs once again sank into his neck and he struggled to not cry or scream, biting his lip instead. Lafayette’s pleased sigh and eager tongue had him squirming and tearful. He let out a sob. “Good boy, pretty boy,” Lafayette cooed by his ear, but there was no comfort. Not from this. “You taste so flavorful, so sweet…”

When Lafayette’s weight disappeared, it was replaced by Alex. Alex bit just beneath Lafayette’s mark and John barely had the energy to react. He gripped the sheets, arching his back as he whined. “H-hurts…”

“We know,” Alex mumbled. He pushed John back down, long claws threatening to pierce skin. He began drinking, his tongue warm and firm. “... Just be quiet, good boy, we’ll fix it soon…”

When Alex finally pulled away, John was pale and shaking. He laid limp on the bed, weak and unmoving, his tears drying on his skin. He mumbled under his breath, nonsense that even he didn't understand. Lafayette’s fingers combed through his hair, gently scratching his scalp, smoothing the strands away from his face. “Such a good little boy for us,” he murmured. “Good and sweet. Drink this…”

Lafayette’s wrist pushed in front of his face, cut and bleeding. John whined and turned away but it was smeared against his lips.  _ “Drink,”  _ Lafayette said, and John swallowed before licking it up. It tasted warm and metallic, strange against his tongue, and he let out a soft, muffled moan as he drank. After a few moments, the ache in his belly disappeared. The throbbing sting around his hole faded away and he began sucking for more. Lafayette smiled before making another cut with a claw. John eagerly suckled like a babe, thirsting for more.

Soon, Lafayette pulled his arm away, chuckling at John’s whine. “You will get more later, sweetheart. For now… has that pretty mouth tasted a cock before?”

John swallowed the last of the blood and shook his head.

Lafayette smirked, looking pleased, and he shifted to sit with the pillows, his legs spread lazily. “Come here,” he drawled, pulling his cock from his trousers and stroking it to attention. “Sweet boy…”

John obeyed, crawling between Lafayette’s legs and kneeling there. Lafayette settled a hand in John’s hair, gently guiding him down to his cock. “Open, little one,” he drawled. “Take it, that's it…”

Lafayette’s cock felt huge in his mouth, and John struggled to keep eye contact as he took it in his mouth. “Fuck,” Alex muttered behind him. John tried not to squirm, slowly taking another inch into his throat. “He looks too fucking innocent…”

“Beautiful,” Lafayette remarked. “A work of art,  _ mon cher…” _

His hair was tugged and John gasped, struggling not to gag.

“We’ll have to fix him,” Alex said. He laid beside Lafayette, leaning against him. “Teach him his place. Associate the bites with orgasms. And if I’m going to do anything with him, that gag reflex needs to go.”

Lafayette chuckled and wrapped an arm around Alex before kissing him long and deep. “In due time, my doll, in due time. We cannot mold him overnight.”

“I’ll miss Peter,” Alexander sighed. He rested his head on Lafayette’s shoulder and dug his fingers into John’s hair, pulling enough to have John’s eyes water. “... He was perfect. Submissive. Flavorful. I hate having to start over again.”

“Woe is us, dear one.” Lafayette kissed his hair, smiling. “We had to fix Peter, too. We will survive.”

John held back his whimper, continuing to bob his head, his curls held tight and harsh. Lafayette seemed unaffected by his efforts, his cock too long and thick to take, only shoved deeper into his throat as Alex pulled his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut, only one thought on his mind.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out and more at @coffee-quill on tumblr!


End file.
